The device which applies voltage on a piezoelectric ceramic to generate vibration comprises an ultrasonic cleaning device, an ultrasonic welding device, an emulsifying device, etc. Ultrasonic cleaning, which is a cleaning method without pollution, uses an ultrasonic cavitation in a liquid to achieve the cleaning purpose. It can accelerate dissolution and also has a great effect of degasification in a liquid by means of ultrasonic wave, and thus it is used widely in the fields of mechanics, electronics, medicine, chemistry, etc.
The theory of ultrasonic cleaning is that a high frequency oscillation signal generated by ultrasonic cleaner is converted into a high frequency mechanical oscillation through a transducer, the oscillation is introduced into a cleanout fluid, and then ultrasonic wave thereof radiates in the cleanout fluid forward to make fluid move and generates tens of thousands of micro bubbles, and these bubbles are formed and generated in an negative pressure area and are rapidly closed in a positive pressure area during an ultrasonic propagation process, which is called cavitation. In cavitation, it can form instantaneous high pressure exceeding 1,000 atmosphere, and the continuously generated instantaneous high pressure bombs an object surface like a series of little explosion, so that dirt on the object surface and in gaps is peeled rapidly to achieve the cleaning effect.
An ultrasonic welding device is mainly used for welding a plastic workpiece closely, the welding head of which gets in touch with a processing part of the plastic workpiece and welds it by the ultrasonic vibration of an ultrasonic vibrator, and then makes it with good appearance.
An emulsifying device mainly uses a high frequency voltage signal transmitted from a circuit to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy through a transducer, and then convert two immiscible materials into an emulsion, wherein it has the different operating frequency according to the raw materials, and its theory mainly comprise a mechanical vibration effect, a convective transportation or stream, a cavitation effect, etc.